New Year's Resolution
by MellowMood
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and the others get together for New Year's Eve. They are all talking about New Year's resolutions. Natu has the one that surprises Lucy the most [NaLu/One-shot]


**A/N: Hi guys! To celebrate the New Year, I decided to sign up for this website in order to place a story here. A story regarding the New Year. Even though it's only a one-shot, I really do appreciate constructive criticism. Helps me grow as a writer. I guess better written stories here on makes everyone happy. Grammar Nazis don't go easy on me.  
I'm not a native English speaker in the end, so it wouldn't be surprising to spot some errors every here and there.**

**In any case, I do not own Fairy tail! **

**Hope you all enjoy and I wish you the best in 2014! **

**[New Year's resolution]**

_"What did you say?!" He flashed his signature grin. _

_"You heard me. This year, you are my goal." _

It was the last day of the year. The guild hall was filled with a surprisingly big amount of members. Pretty much every mage in the huge, family like guild was present. Even Laxus and Gildarts showed up to celebrate this day with their beloved friends and family.

The usual chatter sounded even more excited than most days, something Lucy noticed immediately after stepping into the lively hall, which was decorated nicely in order to match the celebration of the last day of the year and the start of upcoming year.

"Luce!" A pink (or salmon, which ever you like) haired dragon slayer called out when he spotted his blonde nakama. The blonde smiled and waved at him, cheerfully. '_He could be so cute sometimes, running around with that nice smile of his_' Lucy caught herself thinking. She shook her head, to erase those thoughts, but felt herself get all warm inside and prayed that nobody saw the small peach pink blush that had appeared on her porcelain cheeks. Thank Mavis that Natsu was too dense to notice it.

The young man grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the tables in the hall. Well, there only was one table. They were all pushed together to make a one, enormous table. Everybody could sit together this way and nobody had to miss out on anything. It was a nice idea. The chairs and the big table were all dressed up with gold and red, symbolizing the stars and fireworks in the sky once the New Year arrived. It looked a quite enchanting to Lucy.

She saw her dear friends sitting on the heavily decorated chairs that paired with the wooden structure in the middle. Natsu led her to them. Everyone was there. Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Cana, Lisanna. Everyone she loved.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted happily, not thinking about the fact that Natsu still hadn't let go of her hand. You could say that this had gotten the attention of a certain silver haired Satan Soul, but for today, that person didn't want to interfere. This holiday has its own magical way of match making and things would be much more interesting to just let them be.

That wouldn't change if others _thought_ she was going to set them up. Just a little push in the back, all she was going to do.

"Lu-chan!" the electric blue haired girl named Levy McGarden called out.

"We were just talking about new year's resolutions!" The small girl stated happily. This reminded Lucy she hadn't thought of one herself. In the past years, the curvy blonde had always found a goal to set for the New Year. Sometimes even months before it'd actually arrive. She smiled a little at the thought of last year's goal. This was the only one she doubted that would come true. To be accepted into Fairy tail, to be freed of the name Heartphilia. She got so much more she wished for. Because in the end, Lucy had found herself a whole new family to rely on.

"A new… Revolution?!" A puzzled Natsu screamed out. Luckily, Mirajane already took the task of explaining things to Natsu, so Lucy sat down with the others as they discussed their goals for the next year.

"I'll make Gray-sama mine!" This remark, of course, couldn't be said by anyone else then Juvia. The water woman who used to be part of the notorious "elemental 4". This was before she joined Fairy Tail though. Lucy, along with the others, couldn't help but giggle at that statement. Especially when she noticed that the Ice mage, Gray Fullbuster was a little less icy than usual. There was a hint of rosy pink on his icy cheeks as he looked away from the group.

"I think you might need to set another goal for the new year, if it's already like this~ " Cana yelled teasingly, when she noticed it too.

"Perhaps" Gray muttered softly, still avoiding eye contact with his friends as Cana took a sip of her beloved beer. It sure causes a weird kind of atmosphere. Juvia ended up glaring at the always drunk brunette as she was mumbling something about a love rival.

Lucy shook her head slowly at this sight. _"Boy, Juvia really will have a hard time when she finds out Gray is voted mage of the month." _

"So, Erza-chan! What's your new year's resolution?" Lisanna tried to take the tension out of the group and hopefully the dead wish out of Juvia's glare. It was getting old.

"Honestly, I've never really made those. Things never go like you think they would after all." Erza stated firm, like a true knight. The celestial mage nodded at this statement. She had a good point there.

Suddenly, Erza's eyes started to glow . It was a little like how Mavis, the first guild master would look when she had something on her mind that excited her.

"If I have to pick something to set as a goal…" The whole group was silent, waiting for the scarlet haired demon to answer the question. Or maybe it was simply because of the fat that nobody wanted to piss her off. The thought of an angry Erza gave Lucy the shivers.

"I shall eat more strawberry cake!" The knight named Erza said dutifully, as the rest sweat dropped.

"That's Erza for you." Happy stated while raising his shoulders a little.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still talking to the ex-gravure model named Mirajane Strauss, who happened to have matchmaking tendencies when it came to the guild members. Lucy worried a little about her salmon haired teammate. He was probably too dense to notice what Mirajane might be up to. Levy caught Lucy staring their way.

"Psshht, Lu-chan!" Lucy looked up, curiously at her bookworm friend as the rest of the group kept talking about the New Year and what not.

"Thinking about your Natsu?" Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened and the blush that had left her cheeks earlier on had appeared once more.

"I was not…"She stuttered slowly. Levy wasn't Levy if she couldn't see through Lucy. Well, anyone could. It was obvious.

"Sure sure ~ "The bluenette said teasingly as she poked Lucy playfully. The celestial mage sighed. Perhaps it was a good idea to tell Levy about her worries. They were best friends after all

"I just have this feeling Mira is up to something…" Lucy said. Levy nodded as she listened to her friend and replied. "Well it wouldn't be surprising if she tried to match Natsu with someone. Honestly speaking, that is the worst thing she could do with him, in my opinion." Levy had a serious look on her face. The blonde girl almost wanted to agree with her friend, until it hit her.

"What? How is that so horrible though?" Lucy almost shouted. It seemed that the subject was a little bit sensitive for her.

"Well… Natsu could be matched with someone else then you. Mira's full of surprises after all." Lucy just stared at her friends, not noticing the wicked look that had appeared in her eyes.

"Even though Mira really does like to see you and Natsu together, I believe I heard her say she had a soft spot for Lisanna and Natsu as a couple as well." Levy added, softer, placing her hand on her chin. Lucy bit her lip. It was true that a lot of people did think Lisanna and Natsu look good together. An uneasy feeling flooded her body.

"W-well he's my teammate! My nakama. It doesn't matter who he is with, I just want him to be happy." Lucy tried to bring this sentence very powerful, but due the fact that she ended up stuttering, it kind of failed.

"You know that is not true, Lu-chan." Lucy let out a deep sigh. Levy was right. Deep down the blonde bombshell knew she rather not see her friend, Natsu with another girl. There was nothing she could prevent this from happening though. She was convinced Natsu didn't feel the same way about her, so confessing her feelings would only ruin their friendship. Something she'd never give up. He was the one that saved her life, cared for her. He was the one that opened the gate to the world of Fairy Tail. He completely changed her life, in a good way.

"Just forget about it, ok? Lucy said to raise her spirit and not burden her friend on a day like this any longer.

"Ne, Levy-chan" the blonde started "you never told me what your resolution for the New Year is!" Levy looked surprised.

"Oh, I didn't?" The blue haired, petite girl laughed. "Maybe I sound like one of the guys now, but I want to get stronger." She said.

"I guess Jet, Droy and especially Gajeel will be sad though. Since they like to protect you." Lucy said teasingly. Somehow, it made her smile. Seeing Levy and her Harem.

"Hehe. I don't know what you are talking about." The bookworm winked.

"OI, LUCY!" Cana yelled from the other side of the table. "Get your ass over here, I need your opinion."

The time flew by quickly. The guild was acting crazy like usual. They were having a blast. Some things never change. The chairs and people were flying around as Gray and Natsu found themselves fighting with each other again.

"Kids! Only two minutes left 'till the new year kicks in." Master Makarov yelled, while standing on the bar so that everybody could see him. The whole guild stormed outside, to see a special fireworks display. Lucy joined the group. She found herself standing next to her favorite dragon slayer. It was automatic. Fried used his magic to draw a count down in the air.

30 seconds left.

"Luce." The fire breathing boy said calmly. She looked at him, curiously. Her heart was pounding slightly faster then usual with this handsome boy in her sight.

"You want to know what my goal for next year is?" She nodded, even though she already had her ideas about his goal. It probably was something like 'to beat Laxus, Gray and Gildarts" knowing Natsu. The boy stared at her, with his dark, onyx colored eyes making her heart go crazy.

10 seconds.

He wiggled a little. Lucy thought he looked kind of sweet and innocent like this.

5 seconds

A big grin appeared on his face.

"My goal is you."

2

1

0

HAPPY NEWYEAR!

Natsu placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled the blonde into a hug, making Lucy blush like a mad man. Or should we say mad woman? Her heart was racing to the moon and back, knowing that there was no way the dragon slayer wouldn't notice it.

"Don't think I'm letting you go now, Luce." The dragon slayer said as Lucy wrapper her arms around Natsu.

"Don't think I want you to."

The two were finally united as one, starting that blissful night.

"So what did Mira want with you earlier today?" Lucy asked as Natsu walked her home, hand in hand when the morning started to look around the corner.

"Oh. She just wanted to know if I knew a few recipes including fire." Natsu said, surprised that his new girlfriend asked.

**So it ended up being longer then I thought it would be… but that is ok (: I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Love, MellowMood.**


End file.
